This invention relates to a can crusher for flatening a cylindrical can and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a can crusher which crimps the top and bottom of the can inwardly against the sides of the can prior to completely flatening the top, bottom and sides of the can together and discharging the flatened can from the crusher housing.
In the United States people have begun to recognize the growing shortage of not only precious metals but base metals and the growing need to conserve and recycle these metals. Therefore, more and more people running restaurants, bars, cafes and other businesses now take the time to collect particularly aluminum cans and sell them to companies that recycle the metal. The companies that buy the cans not only prefer but require the cans be flatened for ease in storage and shipping. Because of this there is a growing demand for an efficient and an economical can crusher.
Heretofore, there have been different types of can crushing devices such as the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,242 to Willis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,015 to Woodard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,386 to Workman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,849 to Maron. While these patents disclose various ways of flatening a cylindrical can none of them show the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.